The School Nerd Is My Uke Princess
by XxSakuraTenshiinxX
Summary: Gray is a transferee and on the day that he transfer he has been popular because of his. looks. the looks of the nerd. But then he become the uke wall for the four people Loke, Jellal, Natsu and Hibiki. And as a model princess how can Gray handle a two different type of living and keep them balance?
1. A welcome Transfer Kiss from me

**I wish people would like this… well I hope this is going to be my first fanfic and this is a yaoi…. So sorry if you would not like it… so hope that some would review this. **

**The School Nerd Became My Uke Princess**

A guy with a neck length raven haired look in front of a mirror inside his bedroom while sitting down on a chair. He was staring at his face. There are still some water dripping down the tips of his ebony hair, his round big midnight eyes is open widely, while his mouth his parted a little. He grab a towel and rub it on his raven hair to dry it. After he saw that it was dry and no signs of dripping water he combed it down. Then an angry chip appeared on his forehead after he saw his reflection. His hair was down and it was quite long for a boy. His bangs are on his face, and his big round eyes is not helping at all on his girly look. He heard a shout downstairs that only made him angrier but calm his self for he don't wasn't to shout at his big sister.

"Gray! COME DOWN AND EAT BREAKFAST!" Shout his sister and he first try his best to calm before answering

"Ok! Coming Ultear!" He shout but he didn't sound angry, well that's what he think. He grab his brown slim bag and run down stairs to see his sister Ultear was preparing.

"Good morning nee-san," He said while walking down stairs now slowing down and give a smile to his sister and return it as a smile also.

"Come on," Ultear said and sit down on one of the four chairs that is around there dinner table. He walk to the table and pull the chair and sit down. Grabbing a bread, eggs, bread again, bacon and then bread again. He stuff the food then make a triple style sandwich. He open his mouth big and eat it … **whole**

"I'm finish," Gray said and walk back to his bedroom. He look once again on the mirror and sit down on the chair. He took the hair brush and a elastic band. He tie his hair messily on a short low pony tail, he actually just get the hair brushed to make his hair much more messy. He already going to jumped out of the window when he remember his glasses. He walk back and took the big eye glasses that is on his table and wear it. He look once again on the mirror checking if he forgot something. Ok short low pony tail that is messy, checked. Thick eye glasses even though his eyes is not blurry and it is totally fine. But then check. He nod his head and jumped out of the window

"While walking ok, running to the school almost out of breath he run and run and forgot that he don't know where his classroom is or even the school principals office. SO he stop looking at the endless corridors with also endless door. He sweat drop at his state and slump down the floor

"Ugh! I'm really are so STUPID!" Gray shout himself moving his feet up and down like a baby whinning

A certain pink haired guy was walking to his classroom when he heard a voice of a girl but somehow not completely like a girls voice, it was somewhat deep but feminine ( yeah I change all of gray from eye, hair and voice even his body!)

He look at the direction to where he heard it and it was coming to the hallway of storage room's. So he walk there and there he saw a maybe a boy with raven haired that is tie on a messy short low pony tail. He thought it was a girl for his voice is feminine but then he saw that he is wearing the school uniform of the boys. He walk closer expecting to see his face but then he did not but only saw a face with white skin, and those thik glasses that is covering almost his full face

"Hey what are you screaming about? I could hear you from the next hallway you know?" Ask the pink haired teen to Gray as he put his palm on his knees for support of his bending down a little while Gray stare at his

"Oh. Ahaha sorry I was lost and don't know where am'I so here I slump down and scream. Sorry that you need to hear that," Gray said scratching the back of his head. The pink haired teen look closely inspecting Gray. He has feminine voice, he has slim body but not that slim its like his body could be like as small as Lucy's, his bestfriend, and he is quite tall but still small he didn't even get the same height as him. But most of all this was his first time seeing him around, cause first of all he almost knew all of the students in here

"Hey what's your name?" He ask while inspecting him, while Gray stand like a stick in there really straight while the pink haired guy that just go around him

"G-gray F-fulbuster," He said stuttering and then the pink haired teen stop his inspecting and face him

"Then Hi Gray my name is Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said offering a hand for a shake. Gray look at it, some seconds pass he took it and shake hands with Natsu.

'_hmm… his hands so smooth,' _ Thought Natsu as he got skin contacted with Gray

"Nice meeting you Gray," Natsu said while still shaking hands with him

"Nice meeting you Natsu-san," Gray said smiling cutely at him

"Don't san me… I'm not use to it expect for my friend," Natsu said and walk away while Gray walk along with him

"ok then I'm going to call you just Natsu?" Ask Gray to Natsu and Natsu only nodded

"Oh.. hey Natsu do you know the Fairy class one?" ask Gray suddenly

"Yeah I study in there… so were classmates?!" Shout Natsu on excitement

"Hontoni Natsu-san?!" Gray ask cheerful bouncing up and down. He then felt his glasses almost wearing off because of his jumping so he stops and push his glasses up.

Natsu walk Gray to Fairy class one. The teacher Mr. Gildrats is already teaching lesson. Gildrats eye brow twitch at the sight of the once oh so famous Natsu Dragneel the king of lates, zeros, and all of the things that would cause a teacher a headache.

"Go back to your sit NOW DRAGNEEL!" Shout Gildrats shouting at Natsu while pointing on his chair on the back of the class.

"Yeah, yeah. Gildrats, whatever," He said and walk back to his desk. When Gildrats was about to continue the lesson he notice a guy that he never saw standing on the door

"Oh.. hey. New here?" Ask Gildrats at Gray

"Y-yeah I-I'm new," Gray said nervous

**Natsu's Pov**

"Y-yeah I-I'm new," Gray said and he really did stutter just what I thought.

"Hey Natsu knew the new by?" Ask one of my friends he has strawberry blonde hair that spike's up. He also likes flirting with the girls

"Yeah, I met him on the SR hallway," Natsu said looking bored at the front.

"Hmm… really," The ginger haired guy said and look back at the front also

"hey Natsu I just realize something," Natsu's friend said raising one of his also ginger colored brows

"What is it Loke?" Ask Natsu to Loke still staring at Gray on the front

"He sure has a feature of a girl. I mean look at his body its so slim like Lucy's, he is also small maybe his only on the same height as Lucy also, he has a feminine voice but it is quite a little deep, is hair is long tied on a low short pony tail. All in all he look like a half girl half boy," Loke said pinpointing all of the girl stuff around Gray

"Yeah I also notice that," Natsu said and then smirk as his sight stop on Gray's moving lips

"Hmm.. guest an another target huh?' Ask Loke facing Natsu once again with a grin on his face

"Yeah, but I would see later. If he worth's it," Smirk Natsu to Loke

**Normal Pov**

"Ok Mr. Fullbuster sit down beside Natsu the **pink haired IDIOT**, over there on the back," Gildrats said emphasizing the word pink for he knows Natsu would really be piss of and idiot because he really is an idiot one. Then just as what Gildrats suspected Natsu stands up to protest about his hair

"Hey old geezer! Its salmon! Not PINK ! and you're the idiot one cause difference between my hair color of pink and salmon is very big!" Protest Nastu pointing an accusing finger to Gildrats while Gildrats just stand in there while twitching, whole body shaking from anger.

"You idiot bastard!" Gildrats shout running towards Natsu. While Natsu run around the classroom. Sometimes using the desk of whatever he grabs as a shield and then run away again. While Gray chuckle at the scene. Loke heard it and look up to see a chuckling Gray

"Hey Gray, I'm Loke one of Natsu's friend," Loke said looking up to Gray for he is sitting while Gray is standing

"oh… nice meeting you, Loke-san," Gray said and smile. Loke then grab his wrist suddenly making him yelp but did not notice by anybody for they are busy for Natsu and Gildrats play

"L-loke-san, where are we going?" Ask Gray and Loke really cant believe it he really does have a feminine voice

Then they stop suddenly. Loke turn around and leaned to Gray's face

"Say the truth… Are you a boy or girl?" Ask Loke leaning more closer making Gray blush at the distance of there faces

"O-of course I'm BOY!" Gray shout pouting at Loke while looking away with a 'hump'. Loke then take the opportunity to take off those damn annoying glasses. And so he saw that he looks more of a girl when he take off those glasses

"Hey! Take them back to me!" Gray shout trying to get his glasses from Loke. Loke could not look at Gray's face that carefully since he is trying to get his glass that he put on his back still holding though. Then he lift Gray's chin with his forefinger. Now seeing his full face

He has a messy raven hair, his eyes is round it like a girls eye, it is color midnight blue, his skin are so smooth and color porcelain, his lips are pink and slightly parted a part while a tint of blush is on his face making him look so cute.

Gray stare at Loke carefully he has a strawberry blonde hair that spike up like a lions, his dark black eyes but then Gray realize that each second pass Loke's smirk grew wider and wider. Then Gray realize that he was on an awkward position with Loke. He then push him off making him stumble and also along with it is the disappearance of his smirk. Gray stand up in front of Loke towering him

"Give back my glasses," He demanded but Loke insisted and stick his tongue out playfully a comically two angry chips appear on Gray's forehead he dove in to Loke and trying to get his glasses and he didn't know that it was only a trap.

"Give it back to me now!" Gray shout trying to get his glasses which Loke would not let him to.. not until he get his prize though. When he saw that he is already face to face with Gray he decided to get it

"I would give it if you would let me kiss you on the lips," Loke said and Gray try to speak but Loke just take it as an opportunity to steal a French kiss

"Mph.." Gray's said and his words that should be the sound of his protest was now muffled by Loke's kiss. It was actually a open mouthed kiss.

Loke's tongue battle on to Gray's hot tongue. Loke eventually won and take over the kiss and be the dominant one. He push his tongue inside Gray's mouth and both there wet tongue dance around on Gray's hot cavern. Gray moan at the kiss. He feel like his knees getting weak and his whole body trembling. And like instincts Loke snake around his arm on Gray's waist to support him. Gray hold on Loke's shirt. Gray then open slightly his eye's to see Loke staring at him.

**Lokes Pov**

Damn his mouth is so hot, and I'm sure he never did kiss anyone. I mean a kiss like this. But he really look cute while I was kissing him. He is even more sexy when I saw he open his eyes half lidded. Damn if were not only on school you know?!

Soon I thought that maybe since his not use to a long wet kiss like this I broke it. A trail of saliva is sticking out. He look up with me with that flush face half lidded eyes. While me I just smirk at him

**Gray's Pov**

After the French kiss I only look at him, and I can tell that I'm steams coming out of my ears. Could feel it I'm blushing really hard. Then I realize what he did and push him and now his back is press on the floor I grab my glass on his left hand and stand up.

**Normal Pov**

"You idiot! Why did you do that?!" Shout Gray at Loke as he hold his glass. Loke then stand up looking down at Gray because his shorter than him

"Why? Want me to do that again?" Ask Loke leaning again his predator smirk is in there. Gray blush and walk away wearing his glasses madly

**Hey,… people hope you like it.. and please.. please please.. I wish that you who read would reaview. Well if no one is going to review I'm going to delete this… but who cares I guess but please review. This is my first story so tell me whats wrong those wrong spellings and also is there a problem on my story? From me to rewrite?**

**PLEASE REVIEW .. PLEASe.. PLEASE!**


	2. The girl on the cover

**Wow thanks for the four who reviewed! Here are my replies to the four of you!**

**Rewinsan: Yeah… I also notice that, there are only few yaoi that has Gray and as a uke. And thanks that you think that it is interesting. Thanks for the review**

**GrayFullbusterfangirl: first of all thanks for adding my story to your favorites.. it's really pleasure :D. and yeah… I have many errors I also notice that,cause I'm still not that good at this but I just want to share things with people. And about Loke's eye is it green? But when I look at fairy tail's wikia it said it's color black?**

**Indh13: Ok I won't because theres a certain four people who review and a one person who said no. so No deleting is going to happen. And thank you for your review :D**

**Yaya-Suki: Really you think it's funny? Then thanks :D . Yah poor Gray and he would be poorer at future chaps because I really want to torture this person ahaha! I mean. I want to make him like blush, stuttered and such like a high school girl? Ahaha yeah. And wow thanks you ask. I know it might be kind of off to the title but I made the changes for reason and also I would change the plot cause I notice that the going of story is not nice with the story so…. Thanks for the review :D**

**Yeah… if you notice it I'm really replying long I'm not the type of person that is lame especially to my reviewers… I really like communicating and chatting to others. SO thanks again to the four of you. I hope you four read this chapter two of…..**

**The School Nerd Is My Uke Princess**

**Natsu's Pov**

I just finish my catch and run with Gildrats, So I settle on my desk waiting for the grumbling and cusring of my teacher finish. When suddenly I heard back door of our class open. I look to see Gray really red and angry, while on his back was Loke. Walking comfortably while a smirk is plastered on his face. I raise my brow questionally at Loke who in return make his smirk wider. He sat to his desk which is in front of me. Then look at Gray who is sitting beside me under Gildrats order.

I lean close to Loke but not that close, just close enough for him to hear what I'm going to say

"Hey, what happened? Where did the two of you go?" I whisper on a very low tone

"Gray said he want to go on a quiet place so I take him where there no people," Loke said to me. I'm not sure what he look like now cause I'm facing his back but I'm quite sure that he might be smirking right now

Natsu leaned back to his chair. He secretly taking a look at Gray on the corner of his eye. He doesn't really know if what's with the boy. That he felt attracted to him cause first of all his a guy, second there's nothing interesting about him, his not the type of GIRL that he wants to spend the night… but maybe he is the type of guy that he want to spend the night with. Natsu then picture a flustered Gray, all naked and doesn't even had clothes, and then he look at his face, it has glasses and…

"Natsu," Natsu snap out of his dream land and met the glasses of Gray

"Ah!" Shout Natsu surprised. And then he focus and clear his mind out of his lalala land to see Gray on his front

"Natsu I was asking if you want to eat with me?" Ask Gray. Those words repeat on Natsu's mind making him on yaoi dream land again

"_Natsu I was asking if you want to eat with me"_

"_Natsu I want you to eat me,"_

"Heey~ Natsu," Natsu then snap out of his dream again and met the two pair of black orbs of Loke who look at him boredly

"Oh.. Loke, what's up?" Natsu said and smile a bit while raising one of his hand greeting his friend

"I said are you coming with us? Your mind is floating somewhere again," Loke said irritatedly

"Where?" Ask Natsu that doesn't really know what's already happening on the real world

"To eat lunch, duh!" Loke answered the question of Natsu

"How about you Gray coming with us?" Ask Natsu as he look at Gray whi is standing beside him. Gray nodded with a smile. Natsu sat up from his chair and walk along with his with his two friends. While walking through the cafeteria of their school, whispering of students could be heard

"Hey its Natsu and Loke, I really hope that I can be friends with them," Said a guy

"Yeah, but they say its hard to get attach with them," Whisper the other one

"wow Natsu-sama is so cool" Said a girl looking at Natsu with flush face

"Loke is so hot," The other girl said drooling over Loke

"Hey, who's that guy?" Ask one of the students that are on the hallway. Finally realizing that Gray is in there

"Yeah, firs time seeing him," Said the other one

"Who is that boy getting near my Loke-sama? " Said a girl annoyed glaring at Gray

"What a nerd he is," Said the other girl and the others said it repeatedly

"Yeah… what a nerd," Sad the other

They reach the cafeteria Natsu and Gray find table to sat on. While Gray is finding a empty space of table, he then feel a tug on his wrist to saw Natsu pulling him.

"N-natsu where are we going?" Ask Gray looking at the back of Natsu

"On our table," Answered Natsu still looking ahead

"Where I cant see any empty place," Ask Gray scanning the room for the possibilities of an empty table where he is talking about. While scanning the area he then suddenly heard a voice

"Hey so your name is Gray huh?" Ask a boy. Gray turn hid head to see a guy with azure blue hair with a weird tattoo above and under his right eye. He has his one had stuck for Gray to shake hands with. He look at it like hesitating but took it

"Hi," Gray answered plainly as he shake hands with him

"Wow… your voice really sounds like girls," An amused guy with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blonde hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes

"Umm… so what if I sounded like a gril?" Ask Gray raising his brow

"Nothing much," He answered leaning back

"Anyway I'm Hibiki," Smirk Hibiki at Gray

When Gray was eating the doors of cafeteria bang open. All of the people inside and even them look at it to see the one of the most famous model of their country. His bluish silver hair that is most the strands spike upwards on top of his head, except for some kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. His eyes are slanted with dark round pupils surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small liner, dark eyebrows. He is wearing a light blue shirt, a black long sleeve jacket, black tight pants, and black boots with loops chains. He scan the room looking for a certain person he then caught sight of a raven long hair that is tie on a short low messy pony tail. He walk close, while walking every eyes are on him. Well who wont be? One of the most top model just burst into there cafeteria looking for someone.

He stops in front of a shaking Gray

"Gray?" Ask Lyon kind of shock

"Y-yeah?" Ask Gray making a sly smile

"What's with that appearance?!" Ask Lyon irritated at Gray

"S-sorry.. " Gray said stuttering under the gaze of Lyon

"Come on I need you," Lyon said and pull Gray with him. Both left leaving the dumbfounded faces of Jellal, Loke,, Natsu, and Hibiki

"Hey look the sorcerer weekly magazine has been out!" Squealed a girl jumping up and down, while holding a magazine with a cover of a girl with short raven hair and a guy with bluish silver hair

"Hey didt that guy Lyon Vastia came here the time on lunch break?" Ask one of the girl smiling

"EH? Really I miss it?!" Shout the other girl

" And then he pulled a guy.. the one who is following Natsu and Loke while walking

"Oh.. how come that nerdy always get intact with handsome boys," Pouted a girl

"Hey this is the guy who came on lunch break right?" Ask Loke as he threw a magazine on Natsu's desk. Natsu look at it. The cover has a guy that named Lyon that came earlier on the cover. He was wearing a black shirt with a dark blue long sleeve hoodie, he wear the same tight black jeans with black belt and a back checkered converse. He is pinning a girl. A also famous model. She has a short neck length raven hair, she wear a red headband, black belt chocker, a red shirt with black ribbons on each side sleeve of the leaves, she wear a checkered red mini skirt with black raffles at the end, she wore knee length tight red boots with black ribbons on the front. The girl is indeed beautiful. She has white porcelain skin really suit to her a gothic style, her eyes are big round midnight sky colored, his raven hair looks silky even here from the cover

"Yeah.. his the one who came in here what's the matter?" Ask Natsu not really interested at the guy. He was just curious if where did that guy take Gray

"I was wondering if what is Gray's connection to him," Loke ask thinking of some possibilities if why they know each other

"Well I don't know," Natsu said shrugging his shoulders as he walk out of the classroom. Loke took the magazine on his hands once again

"So you're the famous Adrian Jane… the top model and also had been partner with many guys before. I never thought that he is her," Loke said smirking at the cover but morelly on the girl on the cover

**So Hope People Like It. Anyway I'm sorry for grammatical errors and such. Can someone please beta my stories? Anywy. Did you like it? The next chapter would be really interesting :D .. what do you think. Why did Lyon pull Gray with hin? Or what does loke mean by he is her? You would know on the next chap or maybe on the other one… just check it out and stay put… and is it just o that I'm updating to fast? Please **

**Review?**


	3. Two times the kiss

**Sorry didn't update earlier. Please forgive me. And thanks for the reviews. Here are my reply corner :D**

**GrayFullbusterfangirl: Thank you. You are the best on all of the reviewers :D I really like you for cheering me up through your reviews. It really help me cheer up :D thanks for reviewing again anyway. :D**

**Kori-no-hime: There I update thanks for reviewing :D**

**Hsoft: Really? Is it cute? Thank you .. and yeah I'm quite bad at English TT^TT. Since I'm not the best in English on our school. Sorry about that. And if you ever review on this chapter can you please tell the wrong spellings? Please?**

**Yaya-Suki: ahaha… yeah.. maybe.. well scroll down and read to find out … thanks for the advice and review I appreciate it :D**

**The School Nerd Is My Uke Princess**

*_Snap* *snap* *snap*_. The sound of the snapping camera is heard.

"Umm.. ok Adrian, can you please make your face tilt a little over the camera," Said the photographer. The girl with ebony hair named Adrian obey and tilt her head cutely at the side where the camera is.

"Perfect, Adrian-chan," Said the camera man clicking more photos of the two standing models

Minutes later and the camera man said that the two can go

The two walk back to their separate changing rooms. Lyon step inside to see Gray wearing those stupid glass and his hair is on its messy pony tail again. Lyon hissed as he walk towards him. Turning him around by his shoulder.

"Ouch… Lyon," Gray said shock at the presence of Lyon

"What are you wearing again?!" Lyon ask irritated

"umm… my glasses?" Ask Gray trying to get Lyons arm off his shoulder. When he notice that Lyon won't let go of it. He look up at him

"Lyon can you please put… your.. hand off… of me?" Gray said while trying as hard as he can to take his hand off. Lyon turn his head up as he quickly took Gray's glasses fast and throw it else where on the room, as he crash his lips with him.

Gray shut both his eyes and mouth close. Lyon lick Gray's bottom lip asking permission to enter. But Gray didn't open it instead he close it much more. Lyon knitted his brows together. He thought of something that would make Gray open his mouth. He slip his arm under Gray's shirt, making the other shudder causing him to moan. Gray got caught by it and when he was about to close his mouth again, it was too late as Lyon already plunged his tongue inside his hot moist cavern.

Their tongues twirl together. Gray's face is already so red and he open his eyes a little and saw that all this time Lyon is staring at him. Gray felt like his knees are getting weak like he would fall anytime. But Lyon snake his arm around his waist like reading his mind. He raise him up and sit him down on the table. Gray clutch Lyons shirt. And so Lyon let go panting, but as he look at Gray his head hang low, he put his hand on Gray's dark blue locks, untying the messy pony tail freeing the soft long raven locks. He once again stare at the face of Gray who is still had his face look down and face really red, and he sure got a problem catching his breath. Lyon lifted his head to saw those half lidded open midnight blue orbs, his flush face and those puff that coming out of his mouth

"You're so cute when you look like that Gray- chan~" Lyon whisper huskily at Gray's ear, making him shiver at the cold breath on his ear

"Ly- mph," Gray try to say but cut off as Lyon dove in once again, giving the raven an another French kiss. Gray try to struggle but Lyons metal grip is to strong for him. And then a girl storm inside the dressing room. Making Gray open his eyes and look at the door and Lyon also did that but there kiss had never been broke

"Lyons… what…" A girl with a neck length ebony hair and also midnight blue eyes, but much more famous on the name Adrian Jane. She is the exact replica of Gray, but Gray is much more of a girlish to her even though he is the boy.

Adrian look at the two as he turn stone and a crash and boom of thunder came for her background. Lyon then suddenly break the kiss, wiping off the trail of saliva it make, leaving Gray catching his breath desperately

"Lyon," Adrian said her voice scary and a bit crack. She came in with a demonic aura, but Gray didn't pay attention for he still busy making his breath steady.

"G-grace.. I-It's not what you think… ahaha….." Lyon said backing away shrinking in fear at the sight of her

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD," Adrian shout as she pull down Lyons hair, punch him on his face, stomach kick him on his.. mm you know where, and chopping his head.

"G-grace-o-onee-chan," Gray said as his voice is crack and weak. Grace look at her poor little brother, she rush to him forgetting about Lyon at all.

"Oh.. my Gray, are you ok? Grace-nee-chan is here, so don't cry anymore," Grace said soothing his little brother. Gray hugged his twin sister as he cry

"tell nee-chan if what that stripper did to you," Grace said shushing Gray. Gray's cry became faint and turn into hiccups

"L-lyon-san… Kiss me t-two times," Gray said and he felt like crying again. His face is buried in his sisters chest. While on the corner of his eye he is looking at Lyon and smirk at him and cry more as he embrace his sister.

"Don't worry nee-chan is here now," Grace comfort his little brother.

"Tsk… I'm going to change already," Lyon said as he sat up from his knock out from pulp sit position. He pass through the hugging twins and get his normal clothes. He strip to his hoodie, shirt and unbuckle his belt, his pants zipper is already open when Grace turn her head to him and throw glare daggers

"Go to the bathroom and change your clothes there!" Commanded Grace, as she point at the bathroom door. Lyon look at her confuse. She seems not flustered but as she drag her eyes on Gray, he has both his palms on his eyes covering it and even Grace palm are on his too. And from the little bit of skin that is uncovered you could see the red skin on it means his blushing

Lyon shrugged his shoulders and pick his clothes to go in the bathroom. He was about to pass through Grace when he stops and whisper to her ear.

"You know your brother is much more suited to be a girl than to be a boy.. and you, being a boy is the best for you," Lyon said smirking. And two angry chips pop out of her forehead

"And who are? To said who are suit to be the girl and the boy between the two of us huh?!" Grace said at Lyon. Lyon didn't speak and walk inside the bathroom.

Minutes past and Lyon came out wearing a much more casual clothes, a silver coat that reach his waist, black upper shirt, black pants and black boots with three belts surrounding it, he is also wearing his black tinted glass that covering his eyes, and a for his hair a black checkered cap. And this time he is chewing a bubble gum

"Ok.. bye. I want to go home already," Lyon said and walk away. Gray is on the chair already sleeping peacefully. Lyon look at his peaceful face and smiled as he walk away. Grace was in there watching him as he walk away and close the door.

Grace called his bodyguard to carry Gray. Well she could actually lift him up with her strength because of his slim like girl body. But it kind look weird for her to carry his little brother ne?

As her driver, drove them off to their house. She wake Gray up before stepping outside.

"Gray, Gray," Grace said and then Gray woke up slowly as he yawn sleepily

"Gray wake up, were home," Smile Grace as she hop out of the car. Gray open the door of the car that's near him.

**Near The House of Gray, Grace and Ultear**

"Natsu are you sure this is Gray's house?" Ask Loke at Natsu who has his binoculars on his eyes

"Yeah… I'm fucking sure now shut up your asking that so many times that it made me deaf," Natsu said irritated. Loke shut up and look forward

"Hey what the hell are you doing in here?" Ask Jellal who jump in the ground as he swing from the near by tree branch. That shock the two, that's hiding on the bushes

"God.. Jellal your going to give me a heart attack," Natsu said as he look away from his binoculars

"Hey does everything alright," Ask Hibiki crawling over them on army style crawl

"What the… why are all of you here?" Ask Loke as he stare at the other two. Isn't he and Natsu that suppose to be in here only?

"Well do you have the right to stop us ,huh?" Ask Hibiki. Loke growled and look again on the direction ahead while the others is talking about random whatever. Loke's eye seems like going to get out of its sockets as he stare at the car… no the person who came out of the car.

A person with a raven hair that is neck length, and wearing their school uniform. His glasses are gone and his raven locks are free from that tie. Making him look like a girl. He also look so cute as he was sleepily and rubbing his eyes.

"Gray," Loke breath out as he stare at him. The others heard him and they all look at where he is talking about. And they all whistle low at his sight

"Is that really Gray?" Ask Natsu. Loke nodded

"How come you know that's him?" Ask Jellal confused

"Well I saw him without those glasses and tie so I know what he looks like," Loke said

"Are you sure that's him?" Ask Hibiki

"Yeah, why you ask Hibiki?" Loke ask as he look back to Hibiki

"Well he look like-" Hibiki has been cut off as the person he was going to said came out

"Adrian Jane!?" They all gasp at shock

She was the exact replica of Gray. The raven hair, eyes and everything. The difference is that she is a girl

"Gray lets go, I'm sure Ultear is worried about you. Because of that stupid Lyon," They heard Adrian growled as she said Lyons name

"Onee-chan. Come on stop getting on fight with Lyon-san," Gray said sleepily still rubbing his eyes

"ok, if that's Gray said. Onee-chan would obey you," Adrian said as she ruffle Gray's hair. Gray smile, and both enter their house

**Sorry it take long. I didn't get to update fast cause I'm not that fast at typing gomen. And thank you all for the reviews. I thank you thank you thank you. I really appreciate it *bow*…. And can you please**

**Review?**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**EVERYONE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT AND PLEASE READ THIS ESPECIALLY FOR THE PEOPLE THAT WANT TO READ AN ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**SORRY BUT THIS IS A CHAPTER ON THE FIRST PLACE**

**AND NOTHING WOULD FOLLOW NEXT FOR THE REASON OF I GOT WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY. I FORGOT ON HOW TO FLOW OUT THE STORY... THE TITLE I ALSO DONT KNOW HOW TO FLOW IT WITH THE STORY... AND EVEN THE SUMMARY... SO SORRY I'M DISCONTINUING THIS STORY... BUT DONT WORRY FOR THOSE KIND READERS OF MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION BECASUE I WONT ERASE THIS STORY SO IF EVER I GOT AN IDEA FOR THIS I WOULD UPDATE ... BUT ITS 50/50% THAT I WOULD UPDATE THIS... I WOULD MAKE A NEW STORY MAYBE AFTER SOME WEEKS SO PLEASE SUPPORT IT THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO READ MY ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**SORRY ALSO BECAUSE I DIDNT UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES I'M GETTING BUSY OVER EVERYTHING ON SCHOOL... IT'S A HAGGARD SUPER**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU**


	5. The announcement Flyer

**The School Nerd Is My Uke Princess**

"Gray I'm just wondering don't you like to go back in showbiz?" Asked Grace as the three of them ate breakfast

"Yeah you've rested for a year now and Grace had taken over your role don't you think it's time for the real Adrian Jane to come up?" Asked Ultear while looking at Gray

"Well I would… but before that…" Gray said trailing off and put his glasses on

"Why not look for an assistant? Cause I think my skills would be a bit rusty since I stop for year aren't I?" Asked Gray staring at the two girls while they smile and nodded at him

"Do as you like Gray… we are here to support you," Said the two and Gray grin and left the house giving each of the girls a peck on the cheek and goodbye

* * *

While walking Gray was looking forward now seeing the building from the horizon, his smile brightened and ran up ahead. When he was near the school gates he saw Natsu standing leaning against the wall as he listened to music

"Natsu-san!" Shouted Gray while waving towards the pink haired man. Natsu then looked up from wherever he was looking towards Gray whose waving at him while smiling he then started to run to his direction. But he saw how the little man trip over a stone that made NAtsu sighed...

* * *

"Kyaa!" Shriek Gray as he is trip off over a stone and closed his eyes waiting for the strong impact but nothing comes, he open his eyes and stare if who is his savior, the time he looked up he only met the gazes of a pair of deep colored onyx eyes. He felt that Natsu's strong arms is on his waist supporting him not to fall, while his face is being pressed down on Natsu's firmed chest and he could clearly hear the beating of his heart. but as soon as Gray notice in what position he is he scrambled to his normal standing position

"t-th-thatnk ya'" Said Gray blushing while looking away

"Welcome…" is the cold responsed of Natsu, he walk away and Gray tailed along

"Ne, Natsu-san…" Said Gray while looking up on the man through his glasses

"Hnn?" He asked but still not looking to the smaller man

"Why are you so cold?" He asked

"I'm not cold…" He said with his usual 'cold' tone

"There! There! You just talk cold right there!" Shouted Gray like an idiot while waving his pointed finger towards Natsu

"I'm not cold…" Trailed off Natsu and reached out Gray and put his hand on Gray's head and pull him closed that even their faces are lesser than an inch distance

"I'm hot," He said in a very seducing tone and also wearing his best sexy smirk that made Gray blush madly like an idiot

"As if…" Mumbled Gray that made Natsu smirks and back away walking towards the school front glassy doors

But then when they are on the lockers where they put their outdoor shoes Natsu peek a glance at Gray staring at him and then he suddenly pin him on the lockers leaning his face to Gray and even though Gray wore those damn big glasses of his, when the light is not hitting the glass Natsu could see through Gray's two midnight orbs

"You know your cute when your blushing…" He said while he play with the raven locks between his fingers

"But I'm sure it would be much fun if I can see what you look like when we went in bed are we?" He said as he pressed his body to Gray that made the other one face flush more than ever

"N-natsu-san… please…no~" He said trying to stop the taller man but moan as he felt how the hot muscle lick his skin but he still trying to pushed Natsu off

"Someone are going to see ah!...us" Gray had barely complete his sentence as he gasp when Natsu's teeth bite his skin making him hug him. Natsu let go looking at how messy Gray but even though he looked like that he's still cute

He could see how Gray's breathing is visible, he could hear how loud his heartbeat is, how Grays glasses slid down a bit from his nose making Natsu see the latter's eye which reflecting his innocence. Natsu smirk seeing how beutiful the view he made... just making that is such a great outcome came out he just can't wait if what would the boy looked like when he gets further than that

"See you around Gray," Natsu said while smiling innocently but a bit evil for Gray leaving him alone still flustered... Gray just stand in there and suddenly he slid down panting... they didn't kiss or anything but he felt that his panting is because of how wild his heartbeat is going now it like its going to pop out of its place!

* * *

"Tada! Eh? Gray you sure go to school early aren't you?" Gray suddenly heard Loke's voice after some minutes this time he catch his breath and composed his self to calm but he still didn't arranging his messy clothes and glasses

"Y-yeah…" He said and Loke walk closer seeing that the boy is much more messier than before made him worried

Gray had his white collar down to reveal his bare shoulder and neck where between them Loke could see a bite mark, he also has his glasses slid down a bit to his nose so that his eyes are visible from the sight of Loke, the curiosity hit Loke as he remember the bite mark which he never saw

"Hey what's that?" He asked as he leaned in and let his fingers touch the mark gently but he saw how the smaller boy bit his lip stopping any voices to come out as he felt the stinging pain

"Sorry does it hurt?" Asked Loke concern could be hear clearly on his voice

Gray nodded and then Loke suddenly brighten up remembering something he also wanted to share to the raven

"Anyway! I saw this on the internet moments ago so I took a copy of it… looked!" Shouted Loke a showed a small flyer

_**Minna! I'm looking for an assistant so…**_

_**Can you please come on this place?**_

_**XXXX st. XXX building**_

_**I'll be waiting!**_

_**Please~ Adrian Jane need's you support ;)**_

And then a cute post of the famous model actress Adrian Jane is on the poster where she wears a white dress with a brown ribbon on the side and a summer hat with sunflower as the design. And as far as Gray remember this is his picture on his last pictorial last year's summer?

"When did get you get this?" Asked Gray almost piercing the flyer as his finger point to it mercisly

"Just this morning… and it said its been flag just some minutes ago but there are already thousands of people registered wanting to be Adrian Jane's assistant!" Shouted Loke

'_Dafuq! Nee-chan and Ultear-nee what the heck did you two did?!'_ Shouted Gray on his mind while messiying his already messed up hair

**OK I re-epload it already and I might also do it on the other chapters so ok..…**

**Kepp the reviews, follows and favorites coming guys :D**


End file.
